1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle body front structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-228907 (JP 2012-228907 A), for example, describes a vehicle body front structure that includes a side protruding member that protrudes outward in a vehicle width direction from a front side frame, and a rear protruding member that protrudes rearward in a vehicle body front-rearward direction from a bumper beam extension member provided on an end portion of a bumper beam.
With the technology described in JP 2012-228907 A, a frontal collision load is input to the bumper beam extension member when a vehicle frontal collision farther to the outside than the front side frame in the vehicle width direction (hereinafter, this type of collision will be referred to as a “short overlap collision”) occurs. When the bumper beam extension member deforms toward the rear in the vehicle body front-rearward direction, the rear protruding member abuts against the front protruding member, and a frontal collision load is transmitted to the front side frame via the side protruding member.
However, with the technology described in JP 2012-228907 A, depending on the collision angle and the like of a colliding object with respect to the front of the vehicle, the rear protruding member may not abut against the side protruding member, so the collision load may not be able to be transmitted from the rear protruding member to the front side member.